


Show Me Your Teeth

by Fluffhd



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie is submissive and a mess, M/M, Other, Venom might have an oral fixation and Eddie likes teeth, it's smut, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: I haven't written in a long time but I was INSPIRED. And I like big gaping maws with sharp teeth.





	Show Me Your Teeth

Venom snaked up Eddie's inner thigh, trailing his long tongue against the firm flesh, letting it jump and twitch with each inch that grew closer to his erect and jerking cock.  
  
"Y-you look kinda spooky there, almost like you might eat me?" Eddie tried to speak playfully, but his words shuddered with a bit of fear. Venom was a firecracker, the transfer of thoughts still only easily flowing in one direction, but Eddie could feel two things very clearly.  
  
 One. _Prey._ Two. _Exciting._  
  
Eddie's arms shook as they held him up, balanced on his elbows against the rough fabric of the couch. It dug spirals of texture into his skin, and he shifted to relieve the discomfort.  
  
" **I might.** "  
  
The words crackled through Eddie's head, and he didn’t have a chance to react before Venom's toothy smile descended around his erection like a cage.  
  
"Oh Christ!" Eddie jerked, but caught himself being forcefully stilled, the symbiote controlling his musculature but allowing his chest to rise and fall erratically. This was exhilarating, the edge of fear somehow really doing something for Eddie, and he wasn't sure just why this particular kink decided to rear its head now. Literally, Venom's head was there and posing danger to his flesh in a very serious way.  
  
“ **You taste like fear. If you are scared, don’t look**.” Venom muttered, this time speaking physically so his mouth moved slowly, teeth brushing gently against Eddie’s cock, jagged edges ghosting his skin and saliva trailing hot down from each point of contact.  
  
Eddie’s eyes widened, his other had its mouth wrapped around him, had a known taste for humans, and it was telling him not to look? Eddie had a flash of inner debate, the situation so far had him harder than he could believe, and Venom hadn’t hurt him so far, hadn’t wanted anything but the best for his host.  
  
Eddie nodded slowly, and leaned back, letting his head hit the armrest and sagged against the worn cushion. Cupping a hand over his forehead and brushing his sweaty hair from an equally wet forehead, Eddie huffed a deep sigh, as if about to jump off the tallest diving board into shark infested waters.  
  
Hearing a rumbling laugh from Venom, Eddie took the leap, and covered his eyes, then closed them tightly.  
  
Darkness amplified everything, and he was already a sensitive mess by nature. Eddie Brock became acutely aware of the heat coming from his other, the absence of warm breath was alarming at first, but the saliva now coating his cock did not chill in the air, instead staying warm and viscous. His symbiote hummed again, the vibrations sending a jerk of lightning that curled his toes. He became acutely aware of Venom shifting, and then he choked, hand leaving his eyes to enter his mouth, teeth biting hard into the meat of his thumb as Venom’s tongue snaked its way up his erection, coiling around it slowly and tightening as it went.  
  
“ **Relax.”**  
  
“Mnn f-fuck!” Eddie screamed around his hand as the tip of Venom’s tongue reached the head ad began twirling around it in slow circles while the rest of his tongue seemed to undulate its grip. This was too much, too much all at once and Eddie couldn’t see or know what was planned next and those TEETH, they were still there and-  
  
**“Eddie.”**  
  
The teeth descended, that had to be teeth! Eddie tried to open his eyes and only saw black. His hands scrabbled up in a moment of panic and felt the thick goo of his symbiote draped across his eyes like a blindfold. Unquestioningly, Eddie began to shake, but let his arms slowly settle at his sides. He realized it finally; he wasn’t in control here at all. He was totally at his other’s mercy, and mercy looked like a full set of fangs.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
**“Okay?”**  
  
“Do it, just, d-don’t bite it off, k?” Eddie shook harder, and he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or pleasure anymore, or some heinous mixture.  
  
Venom sent a trickle of misunderstanding across their bond, but Eddie only touched the edge before it was snatched away.  
  
**“Eddie, I’m not going to eat you. I’m going to _devour you_.”**  
  
Eddie kept his eyes shut, squeezed them tight until the darkness swam with colours, and let out a few whimpers. His other felt so good, kept Eddie so entangled in pleasure he would let them do anything right now, anything to just let him cum, please, V-  
  
“V, please!” Eddie hiccupped, and Venom hummed again, his jaws closing just a fraction more. The teeth poked into Eddie’s flesh, making tiny depressions in the oversensitive skin of his member and Eddie screamed.  
  
He cried, tears pouring down the edges of his cheekbones, as his orgasm came hard and fast, but wouldn’t end. Venom held him there; right on the peak, forcing chemicals to recirculate and making his body tense and writhe as it struggled to complete the orgasm.  
  
**“I want to eat you whole.”**  
  
Jaws closing another fraction, pleasure tingling and held painfully stationary in his belly. Eddie didn’t even need to keep his eyes closed, nor did Venom need to blindfold him, all he could see were stars.  
  
**“You. Are. Mine.”**  
  
The dam broke, and Eddie Brock moaned like a dying man, his cock jerking rapidly as Venom withdrew completely, letting Eddie’s cum arc across his abdomen. The orgasm lingered until it hurt, globs of his spend running down his thighs even after he had begun to soften.  
  
A few trickles of electricity jolted through his body, and then resurfaced when Venom’s rough tongue began to lick at his skin, cleaning him thoroughly.  
  
“So, uh, what – what was that?” Eddie stuttered, staring up at the ceiling because honestly, he was boneless, exhausted, and more serene than he had felt in weeks. He couldn’t bring up the strength to move his head and look at his other, nor did he feel he had the will to watch that tongue lick him all over again.  
  
Eyelids heavy, Eddie let them close again and felt his other begin to shift across his body, covering him like a warm and living blanket.  
  
**“Exactly what we needed, Eddie.”**  
  
“Mmm.” Eddie rolled his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah.”  
  
**“Goodnight, Eddie.”**  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Warm and content Eddie was asleep instantly, his chest rising and falling in a deep slumber. Venom mused, the moment their host drifted off, that perhaps he had found the best thing the universe had to offer.


End file.
